Tequila Nights
by Breaking my nonexsitent heart
Summary: Don't ask him on a straight tequila night, he'll start thinking about him and he's ready to fight, blames his broken Heart on every man in sight, straight tequila night. AKUROKU SoraXRiku Omk! I own nothing!


Part 1- Sora:

"If you really wanna know." I say to the red head next to me, who asked about my twin brother as he had just ran off to the crowd of this lovely little bar. "He comes here a lot, he just loves to hear the music and dance. Track 13 is his favorite song, if you play it you might have a chance." I grin as he blushes, that's right, I knew he was instantly crushing for my blond brother, I could always tell those sorts of things about people. Though Kairi doesn't agree and says I'm so dense, she says someone likes me, I don't notice it. She won't tell me who though, she's sworn to secercy on the pain of death. But this guy, he was easy to read and I guess I should be nice enough to warn him. "Tonight he's just sipping white wine, he's friendly fun 'n lovin' most of the time, but don't ask him on a straight tequila night." He rose a fine crimson brow at me. "He'll start thinking about him and he's ready to fight, blames his broken heart on every man in sight."

The man blinks near wildly at me, looking back over at him in great shock, as if nothing could ever harm the blond boy among his friends laughing carefree and looking so so happy. He looks back at he like I was about to tell him I was joking, lamely.

"Here's a glass of chebly and some quartuers in change." I say, handing them over to him smiling and pushing Roxas' drink towards him. "Maybe you can turn his love life around, then maybe he won't need the salt or lime any more to shoot that old memory down. Just remeber his hearts on the mend, if you ever come back to see him again don't ask him on a straight tequila night."

He doesn't say a word as he leaves me, I don't know if he ever made it near Roxas or not, I was pulled up at the moment he was moving towards him, he was laughing with some other guy I didn't know. I looked up at cool aquamarine eyes looking down at me, silvery strands framing the pale face I always feared to be dangerously unhealthy, but he always seemed fine.

"Hello, Riku." I say oh so cheerfully, like I always do. He doesn't really answer me, his grip on my upper arm tightens and loosens and then his eyes avert from me, like he _always_ does. "What's up?"

"It's time to go, Kairi over did it this time." He said, I could barely hear him, he is always so quiet, like talking was a chore, not because he's lazy or anything like that, no lazy is something Riku could never be, but because he likes to be and likes to keep to himself. I swear if it weren't for Kairi and me he would probably lock himself away from the world.

"How bad is she?" I asked, I never knew Kairi to drink very much, I wonder if something may be wrong?

"She attacked me." He said, tugging down his collar to revel red marks on his neck. "She is a really dangerous drunk." He said, pulling back up his black sweater collar, folding his arm over his chest, still keeping a hold of me, looking absoulty pissy. Like a girl, oh how freaking adorlable! Hehehe. He glared at me, opps, I meant to keep that giggle in my head.

"Sorry!" I piped, rubbing the back of my head. "I guess we should haul ass then!" I jumped out of his grip, going in search of the drunk demon. "Not the only one to stay away from on a tequila night." I mutter to myself, looking for that strawberry brown hair.

"She's already in the car, Sora." Riku said, surprisingly close, I jumped, covering my pounding heart with my hand.

"Holy beajesus, Riku! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, trying to slow my beating heart back down to normal and breath like a normal person again.

The corner of his lips twitched, surpressing an amused smile. "Sorry." I wonder if he means it. Oh well. I beam either way, I grab his hand and pull him through the growing crowd, which I shout over saying my goodbyes to all I knew there and of course my brother. I'll see if he met up with that red head or not later.

I sigh relieved as the cool air rushed over my hot skin, clubs get so hot and stuffy it's always refreshing to walk out side even on a warm night, it feels cool and crisp. I walked along the front of the club, the neon sign of the bar's name lighting our way, such a strange name. 'The Bar That Never Was...' They could have worked harder on that. Roxas liked it...no, liked isn't the right word, he said it with a hint of notaligia, but he swears it doesn't mean anything to him, not that he can remeber. It was really strange.

"Sora..." Riku's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked back at him, he turned away, he _always_ looks away from me, we barely ever make eye contact, ever since we met when were kids, but I thought he would grow out of it, somethings never change. "We passed the car..."

I blink, stop, almost having him ram into me. "Really?" I look around, oh, well would you look at that? "Opps! Hehe, I got lost in my head, sorry about that, you should have told me sooner, Ri!" I say, turning us back around, we were on the opposite side of the parking lot in which where we had parked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You looked deep in thought." He gave me. Oh my god! He's not looking away, I kind of stare back at him, I never really noticed his eyes since they always looked away, they look so pretty in this dim light, just like the waves crashing to shore, but better. He blinks rapidly, confused for we stopped again. "What?"

It was me that looked away this time, laughed embarrassed. "Nothing, I was, sort of, you know how I get lost in thought." I said, did I feel stupid? Yes, yes I did. I started walking again, having him tow, now which car was Riku's again...? It was dark, I remember, dark _what_ though, was the problem. He usually rides with me or we all pile in Kairi's car, but Riku was appointed desginated driver tonight. Crap, I couldn't find it even if I remember what the hell the color was, it was rather dark on this side of the lot.

"You see it, Riku?" I turned to him, but he was looking up, a teeny tiny itty bitty smile on the corner of his lips, there was no moon out tonight, and you couldn't really see the stars, so I just had to ask myself _what the hell was he looking up at_? "Riku?"

He snaps to, and looks at me like he just broke out of a trance. I would be worried, but seeing as this wasn't the first time, I don't mind it much. He always liked the dark, night time what not, I swear he was nocturnal, if not for the fact he was not so great at staying up too late. I repeat my question for him.

He looks around and points at it with his pale slim fingers that seem to glow in this odd dark. I look over to it, of course, in plain sight and I can't see it! We walk up to it, Kairi was passed out in the back seats, laying down contently. I run a hand over the clean car. Ah, blue, really dark blue, almost black I should have known that.

I release Riku so he can go over to the driver side as I slide in my side, turned around in my seat to look at Kairi, haha, she was drooling, how lady like of her. I grin down at her sleeping face. "She really did over do it, huh?" I turn to Riku, who just put on his seat belt.

"She really did."

"What did she have?" I asked as I moved some of her hair back behind her ear as it fell out of place. I pause in thought again if something was troubling her.

"Straight shots, I didn't even see her get them, but when I walked back up to her there were six empty shot glasses." He said, the engine turned over and roared to life.

"Oh wow!" I gasp, I had no idea Kairi could do shots! That was news to me, if I hadn't taken so long to get our drinks, talking to that guy about Roxas, then maybe I could seen it...I mean stop it..ehehe...

"Sit properly, Sora, you want me to get arrested?" He says as we back out. I stick my tounge out at him as I flop around and put my seat belt on and sit straight. I would comment that they would just pull us over, but I didn't feel like being technical.

Kairi mummbles suddenly in her sleep, flailing about wildly for a second before calming down and falling to sound sleep again. It gave me a mini heart attack, jeez how many more of those am I going to have tonight?

Riku laughs softly next to me. "So jumpy today, Sora, on edge are we?" He smirks over at me before refocusing on the road. I could hold back a growl in time, I folded my arms and pouted out the window, I don't care if it was childish!

"Psh, as if." Too damn childish, but I was still pretty much a kid! 21 wasn't exactly old or anything!

Riku laughed, I realized it's been awhile since he has, was everyone having problems around me? Maybe I am dense, to those things, but it's not my fault. Kairi could win an oscar for her acting like everything was grand, and Riku never opened up to anyone, ever.

I sigh, wow, now _I _feel down all of sudden. It can't be helped, all your closest friends keeping things from you. Some _**bastard**_ hurts my little brother so bad he turns to booze to forget, Roxas never drank before he met that...oh...I just plain hate him...My life is way off line, and I can't even help the people around me, what good is that?

"Hey...Sora...What's wrong?" Riku said, glancing at me from time to time. Oh grand, I need to take some acting lessons from Kairi. I beam at him, ha, self taught.

"Nuttin' just tired, it's kinda late you..." I glance at the clock and lose my arugement instantly, only 9 o'clock, fan-freaking-tastic. "know.."

Another laugh, well at least it's happening now, from Riku. "Yes, well past your bed time." He teased.

I glare at him, damn him and his teasing! "I had a long night, kaaay?" I whined, slumping my forehead against the cool window, oh...that felt nice.

"Yea? What happened?" Is he really asking me this? He never is this direct with these sorts of questions, he gets all uncomfortable, he thinks he's no good at comforting.

"I dunno, seems like things are...going bad." I sigh, I never had a real way with words. "You know?"

"Yea..." He says quitely. "I know."

I perk up, looking over at him, he had a sorrowful look on his face. "Riku..." He wiped it off instantly and looked over at me.

"Yea, Sor?"

"Is anything wrong?" I ask him, he keeps his eyes trained on the road.

"With what?" He askes, turning down Kairi's street that lead to her apartment, right across from Riku and I's complex, we all wanted to live in the same building, but things didn't work out, Riku and I are neigbors though.

"With you...or Kairi, she must have had a reason for going over the limit..." I glance back at the girl, snoring softly. "And...well...everyone seems to acting off, even you."

"Me?" He laughed, maybe he's been the one taking lessons from Kairi. "I'm just grand." Wow, that was just so un-Riku like.

"Riiiiiiiiiight...." I say, not even sounding believing. "And I'm a magical fairy." I say scarctisically.

He laughs. "I had no idea Sora, a fairy you say?" He teased. Errr. HIm...teasing...IKJFIDKFJKDFI. He rose a brow at me worried. "What the hell was that?"

Dammit! I meant to keep that to myself! It's just not my night, huh? "I don't know." I sigh, "I just wanna go home.."


End file.
